sslfandomcom-20200214-history
Amilna Veidt
Amilna Veidt Early life Amilna Veidt was born in Moonbrook. Her first 5 years she lived pretty alonely except for her two brothers. But when she was only five years old, her home Moonbrook was attacked by the Defias Brotherhood. Amilna's father John Veidt. Was killed during that time. Amilna's first brother, who was 12 years old at that time, was kidnapped by the Defias for a unkown purpouse. As she and her mother fled to Elwynn they moved in a house just north west of Stone Cair Lake. Amilna's mother eventually got very sick and they had not much money left for food, so Ami thought that she had to steal for getting money for her mother. But, when she got that money she needed, she returned to her mother but found the house burned down, she also found a sword on the ground seeming to have belonged to a Millitant. She got angered and wanted to revenge her mothers death, and started stealing and murdering in the nearby village of Goldshire. Amilna later on got contacted by the Defias Brotherhood telling that they wanted her with them. She joined them only to destroy the Millitia, as she aswell ruined the Defias from within. Once she got kidnapped by a strange man, who raped her and she tried to escape and managed, but she lost a finger on her way. Life in the Defias When Amilna had ben for about 3-5 years with the Defias, she found Vincente a rogue of the Defias, they fell in love and got a chillid but then for some mystic reason Vincente dissapeared and the chillid was unborn. Later she found Berric, a Night Elf druid. They became good friends and Amilna loved Berric... But more as a father than in romance. She later was taken by a former Millitant named Arthuro, and he used her as a spy for the Millitia and the Ravenholdt, she managed to give them pretty much infomation. Later she left the Defias with the downfall of Edwin VanCleef. Life in the Cult of Thuzadin She later got in prison for spying on a Stormwind Councill meeting. Later in prison, Antioch found her, and she was to be released from the prison by them if she would join them. She joined them, was trained by Beggy. She later left for unknown reasons. Life in the Ravens Crest One time, she was walking out of The Lion's Pride Inn a arrow came to her from the sky. It landed just by her. On it, there was a letter. On it was a invitation to join the Ravens Crest, a band of Bandits, Freelancers, Thieves and Assassin. Of course she joined. In it she found Níck, brother of Shané her old boyfriend. They fell in love, and Amilna got pregnant and they got married. But then Nick Died in battle against the horde, and the Ravens Crest slowly dissapeard. Life in the Scarlet Crusade Later, Amilna had ben taking care of her Daughter. When she talked to her cousin who was born in Darrowshire. She told her cousin that she hated the Stormwind Kingdom. And he invited her to the Scarlet Crusade if she got a new identity. Then she was Amilna Veidt of Darrowshire (the cousin's sister was also named Amilna, and she pretended to be her). Amilna got the rank Lead Interrogator of a group called The Avengers of New Avalon. Hunt for Antioch Amilna has endlessly hunted Antioch due to the death of Shane, she has found and fought him many times, but always with a failure. Death Amilna later joined a group of the Hillsbrad Watch that was going to kill Antioch, in his fortress of Zeremar. Antioch stood and had just defeated the leader of the Hillsbrad Watch, when suddenly Amilna appeared behind him, and stabbed him with her two blades. She then walked so she stood infront of Antioch and watched him talking to him, when he suddenly impaled her with his staff and later collapsed. Amilna stood staring up in the air with her last breath she said: "Sssshane... My dear love... Finally I can sss-..." Then she fell to the ground dead. And the Necropolis crashed to the ground. Category:Life in the Scarlet Crusade Category:Life in the Scarlet Crusade